Another Day At Work
by Scribbler7
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto are cops at Konoha Police Departement. Both partners, but both sharing seperate feelings. Sasuke falls madly in love with Naruto. Naruto...is completely oblivious of it. SASNAR.


**_WARNING! WARNING! YAOI! LOVE BETWEEN NARUTO AND SASUKE!_**

_Scribbler's Notes:I always had an interest for cop and crime, and I simply love Naruto (Especially Naruto and Sasuke love stories ) which made me wonder...how would everything would be like if they were in the present world. This is the reason why I wrote, enjoy._

* * *

_**PROLOGUE:**_

_--Konoha police department--27th leaf village avenue--_

The erruption of chitter chattering filled the white coated walls that was surrounded with a filled of humans that did nothing but complain and talk loudly. The blond haired woman filed her notes and messages in the fileing cabanet. As the main doors flew open where a dark haired male entered with a expressionless look on his face. The girl looked up with a cheerful smile as she began to speak "Oh hello, you must be the new recruit that Chief was talking about" The dark eyed man looked down at her. He was at least 25 or 26. He wore a tight navy blue shirt that covered a part of his neck, and slid down over his arms covering a part of his hands, it was easy to see his muscles pass his slightly tight shirt. A pair of beigish brown dress up pants that gave him the look of a business man. "What makes you say that?" He questioned the woman keeping his eyes on her. "I don't know maybe because your carrying the business man look, well are you?" She smiled as she towered her body over the desk. He backed away "Ya" were the simple words that escaped his lips. She smiled as she looked up at him the man was obviously taller then her she gave him a quick nod "well let me set you up, it won't take long before I give you the ok sign to go see the chief" with this said she was found digging through her folders.

After the registration the man stood in front of a door that carried the number 120 "this must be the room" he spoke calmly looking at the number. He took a deep breath as he began to reach for the door knob "let's just hope" he moved his hand away giving his mind a second thought about this. _Maybe I should knock...first, but then again the chief should know I'm coming _His thoughts, made it harder for him to decide. He prepared himself to knock, eyes tightly closed, hand now inches away for the knock--"..." silence was all that came out of the door...no voices, no breathing. He cocked his left eyebrow _That's weird... _He reached for the door knob twisting it as he poked his head between the crack he had created with the door. Inspecting the Chief's office--"YOU IDIOT!" a sudden shout caused the dark eyed man to pull his poking head back. He closed the door shortly after her. Laying against it as he looked up at the florescent light that flickered dully inside his eyes. He opened the door as he entered only to see a dashing young blond with ocean blue eyes being scolded by a shorter, but longer blond haired woman with a pair of brownish orange eyes that carried a look of anger towards the taller blond. He wore a blue tie with a white vest that was covered with orange lines all over, He wore straight cut blue jeans and a pair of simple blue runners. He appeared less muscular then the black haired male but it was obvious to see that he had a lot more gutts to piss off the boss then he had. It was clear to see that he was the outgoing, loud mouth, hard to handle type of character the one he wished not to mess with.

"HAVEN'T YOU HEARD ME THE FIRST TIME? Arrgh Naruto Uzumaki its the fifth time this week I told you that it won't be fair for the rest of the people working inside Konoha's police departement if you have a raise at this level, especially to those who are at the same level as you and don't get any--HAVE YOU BEEN LISTENING TO ME?" He twisted the sound out of his ears with his pinky as his eyes locked on the woman "Ya Ya Ya I've been listening I've been listening" He rolled his eyes, the dark eyed man by the door cleared his throat hinting that he was listening to their conversation. The woman turned to face him. "Hello, what do you want?" "Sasuke Uchiha, assigned for criminal investigation as of today" He saluted to the superior, who was the woman. "Oh I do remember being told there was going to be a new recruit--and where do you think your going?" she asked looking from the corner of her eye to Naruto who was planning on making his grand escape. "...Me I'm going, well, I was, no I'm going no where I was just checking out your plant over here" "Oh really? Well Uzumaki...I was thinking about your needs of recuieving things" the man looked at her his sapphire eyes glowing with joy to ear what the woman would speak about. Finally his wish was coming true, the chief was actually going to cut him some slack "Really?" "You'll be getting something when you leave this room" He formed a wide grin; A grin that carried a greeful expression. "Is it a raise?" He asked her with glee "NO!" She shouted. He gave himself a mental sigh and mumbled a few words that were hard to make out. "You'll be assigned doing field tasks with the rookie--" "Its Sasuke miss" "Sasuke" She smiled and crossed her arms giving Naruto a cocky look.

Naruto felt anger bubble inside, Rookie's weren't much his thing...they normally got into his way through his professional work. "WHAT? You mean I get to train him! C'mon chief you know I'm bad at that cut me some slack!" she delivered the man a piercing stare that quickly made him change his mind, and words "Yep ok...I'll do it" He brought his arm around Sasuke as they walked out. "No need to worry about us I'll train this kid well." The door was closed shortly after him.

"You know you should have been at least a bit nicer to her after all she is the Chief" "Tsunade? HA don't make me laugh the last thing she deserves is kindness, the thing she diserves more out of everything is a peice of turd!" He looked at him, lowering his head unsure about him. He was cute he had to admit but he was just to shy to even bring himself to say it. He looked up at him and felt his cheeks slightly redden as he looked up at the blonde once again. "You know you got nice eyes" now here was the part Sasuke expected the slap. He squinted his eyes as he looked to the side "thank you" was Naruto's comment to that. Sasuke breathed in relief as he looked ahead. Naruto brought his arms around his neck bringing him closer as he his soothing words filled with lust and passion rang in his head "Oh and by the way I'm counting on you to do all the paper work" he laughed "and then sort out my office." Sasuke sighed he knew that this was going to be one long day before work will be over and go back home.

"Well here's what I've been working on, the guy's name is Orochimaru--" "and what's his specialty?" "The man's a criminal master mind, he stole almost 3 banks uncaught, killed close to 25 people...and we're not even sure what he's planning next" He looked at the black head as he guided his sapphire eyes out of the window. "Not like I'm taking this job seriously but I'm sure that we both want to get home sooner right" he was standing and his hand was right in front of Sasuke, face nearring his only inches now. Sasuke looked up at him and swallowed hard, Naruto grinned "right?" Sasuke nodded.

_/SHATTER/_

Naruto made a quick reaction by drawing his gun, as his gun aimed to the shattered window that had a younger pink haired woman that stood bleeding and wounded in front of the window. She breathed heavily as she gasped through breaths. Sasuke ran to her as he held her hand with a worried expression on his face as he spoke. "Miss, Miss" the girl fell unconcious. "Naruto" He looked at the blonde "We need help."

* * *

_Scribbler's Notes: I know it isn't much I'm currently working on Chapter 1, just enjoy what I have and Chapter 1 will be posted sometime tommorow or the beginning of next week. Enjoy, and please review _


End file.
